warwikiaorg-20200215-history
Army MOS
The Army's Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) is a system of categorizing career fields. Related jobs are grouped together by Career Management Field (CMF) numbers. For example, 11 is the CMF for the infantry. Some CMFs group entire Army branches, while others contain miscellaneous jobs. The Army is currently restructuring the MOS designation to simplify the system. Most of these changes took place in 2004 but will continue into 2009. Changes already taken place include consolidating engineering into CMF 21, moving meds (enlisted) to CMF 68, and deletion & mergers of redundant jobs. Enlisted MOS Two digit number plus letter. Infantry Branch (IN) *11B Infantryman *11C Indirect Fire Infantryman *11X Infantryman (Status upon Infantry initial entry training; turns into 11B or 11C) *11Z Infantry Senior Sergeant (Rank 1sgt) *11H Infantry Anti-Armor Specialist (No longer a separate MOS; reclassified 11B) *11M Mechanized Infantryman (No longer a separate MOS; reclassified 11B) Field Artillery Branch (FA) *13B Cannon Crew member *13C TAC Fire Operations Specialist *13D Field Artillery Tactical Data Systems Specialist *13E Cannon Fire Direction Specialist *13F Fire Support Specialist *13M Multiple Launch Rocket System Crew member *13P MLRS Automated Tactical Data Systems Specialist *13R Field Artillery Firefinder Radar Operator *13S Field Artillery Surveyor *13W Field Artillery Meteorological Crew member *13X Field Artillery Enlistment Option (turns into 13B, 13C, 13D, 13E, 13F, 13M, 13P, or 13R) *13Z Field Artillery Senior Sergeant Air Defense Artillery Branch (AD) *14E Patriot Fire Control Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14J Air Defense Tactical Operations Center Operator/Maintainer *14M Man Portable Air Defense System Crew member *14R Bradley Linebacker Crew member *14S Avenger Crew member *14T PATRIOT Launching Station Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14Z Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Senior Sergeant Aviation Branch (AV) *15B Aircraft Powerplant Repairer *15D Aircraft Powertrain Repairer *15F Aircraft Electrician *15G Aircraft Structural Repairer *15H Aircraft Pneudraulics Repairer *15J OH-58D Armament/Electrical/Avionics Systems Repairer *15K Aircraft Components Repair Supervisor *15M UH-1 Helicopter Repairer *15N Avionics Mechanic *15P Aviation Operations Specialist *15Q Air Traffic Control Operator *15R AH-64 Attack Helicopter Repairer *15S OH-58D Helicopter Repairer *15T UH-60 Helicopter Repairer *15U Medium Helicopter Repairer *15V Observation/Scout Helicopter Repairer *15X AH-64 Armament/Electrical Systems Repairer *15Y AH-64D Armament/ Electrical Systems Repairer *15Z Aircraft Maintenance Senior Sergeant Special Forces Branch (SF) *18B Special Forces Weapons Sergeant *18C Special Forces Engineer Sergeant *18D Special Forces Medical Sergeant *18E Special Forces Communications Sergeant *18F Special Forces Assistant Operations & Intelligence Sergeant *18X Special Forces Candidate *18Z Special Forces Operations Sergeant Armor Branch (AR) *19D Cavalry Scout *19K Armor Crew member *19Z Armor Senior Sergeant Corps of Engineers Branch (EN) *12B Combat Engineer *12C Bridge Crewmember *12D Diver *12N Heavy Construction Equipment Operator *12G Quarrying Specialist *21H Construction Engineering Supervisor *21J General Construction Equipment Operator *21K Plumber *21L Lithographer *21M Firefighter *21N Construction Equipment Supervisor *21P Prime Power Production Specialist *21Q Transmission and Distribution Specialist *21R Interior Electrician *21S Topographic Surveyor *21T Technical Engineering Specialist *21U Topographic Analyst *21V Concrete and Asphalt Equipment Operator *21W Carpentry and Masonry Specialist *21X General Engineering Supervisor *21Y Topographic Engineering Supervisor *21Z Combat Engineering Senior Sergeant Signal Corps Branch (SC) *25B Information Technology Specialist *25C Radio Operator Maintainer *25F Network Switching Systems Operator/Maintainer *25L Cable Systems Installer/Maintainer *25M Multimedia Illustrator *25N JNN-N Nodal System Operators/Maintainers *25P Microwave Systems Operator/Maintainer *25Q Multichannel Transmission Systems Operator *25R Visual Information/Audio Equipment Repairer *25S Satellite Communication Systems Operator/Maintainer *25T Satellite/Microwave Systems Chief *25U Signal Support Systems Specialist *25V Combat Documentation & Production Specialist *25W Telecommunications Operations Chief *25X Senior Signal Sergeant *25Z Visual Information Operations Chief Judge Advocate General Branch *27D Paralegal Specialist Military Police Corps Branch (MP) *31B Military Police *31D CID Special Agent *31E Internment/Resettlement Specialist Military Intelligence Branch (MI) *33W (35T) MI Systems Maintainer/Integrator *96B (35F) Intelligence Analyst *96D (35G) Imagery Analyst *96H (35H) Imagery Ground Station Operator *96R (35H) Ground Surveillance Systems Operator *96U (35K) Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Operator *96Z (35X) Intelligence Senior Sergeant *97B (35L) Counterintelligence Agent *97E (35M) Human Intelligence Collector *97L (35Q) Translator/Interpreter *97Z (35Y) Counterintelligence/Human Intelligence Senior Sergeant *98C (35N) Signal Intelligence Analyst (Linguist) *98G (35P) Cryptologic Linguist *98P (35U) Multi-Sensor Operator *98Y (35S) Signals Collector/Analyst *98Z (35Z) Signals Intelligence Senior Sergeant *09L (35V) Translator Aide *05H EW/SIGINT Morse Intercept Operator Psychological Operations Corps Branch (PO) *37F Psychological Operations Specialist Civil Affairs Branch (CA) *38B Civil Affairs Specialist Adjutant General Branch (AG) *42A Human Resource Specialist *42F Human Resource Systems Information Specialist *42L Administration Specialist (to be deleted) Army Band Branch *42R9B Trumpet Player *42R9C Baritone or Euphonium Player *42R9D French Horn Player *42R9E Trombone Player *42R9F Tuba Player *42R9G Flute or Piccolo Player *42R9H Oboe Player *42R9J Clarinet Player *42R9K Bassoon Player *42R9L Saxophone Player *42R9M Percussion Player *42R9N Piano Player *42R9T Guitar Player *42R9U Electric Bass Guitar Player *42S Special Band member Finance Branch (FI) *44C Finance Specialist/Accounting Specialist Public Affairs Branch *46Q Public Affairs Specialist *46R Broadcast Journalist *46Z Public Affairs Chief Chaplain Branch (CH) *56A Chaplain *56M Chaplain Assistant CMF 63 - Mechanical Maintenance (Ordnance Corps) *44B Metal Worker *44E Machinist *45B Small Arms/Artillery Repairer *45G Fire Control Repairer *45K Armament Repairer *52C Utilities Equipment Repairer *52D Power Generation Equipment Repairer *52X Special Purpose Equipment Repairer *62B Construction Equipment Repairer *63A M1 Abrams Tank System Maintainer *63B Wheeled Vehicle Mechanic *63D Artillery Mechanic *63H Track Vehicle Repairer *63J Quartermaster and Chemical Equipment Repairer *63M Bradley Fighting Vehicle System Maintainer *63X Maintenance Supervisor *63Z Mechanical Maintenance Supervisor Medical Department Branches *68A Medical Equipment Repairer *68D Operating Room Specialist *68E Dental Specialist *68G Patient Administration Specialist *68H Optical Laboratory Specialist *68J Medical Logistic Specialist *68K Medical Laboratory Specialist *68M Hospital Food Specialist *68P Radiology Specialist *68Q Pharmacy Specialist *68R Veterinary Food Inspection Specialist *68S Preventive Medicine Specialist *68T Animal Care Specialist *68V Respiratory Specialist *68W Health Care Specialist *68X Mental Health Specialist *68Z Chief Medical NCO Chemical Branch (CM) *74D Chemical Biological Radiological and Nuclear Operations Specialist (formerly 54B) * 2167 Research and Development Coordinator (1950's) CMF 79 - Recruiting and Retention *79R Recruiter Noncommissioned Officer *79S Career Counselor *79T Recruiting and Retention NCO *79V Retention and Transition Noncommissioned Officer Transportation Branch *88H Cargo Specialist *88K Watercraft Operator *88L Watercraft Engineer *88M Motor Transport Operator *88N Traffic Management Coordinator *88P Railway Equipment Repairer *88T Railway Section Repairer *88U Railway Operations Crew member *88Z Transportation Senior Sergeant Ordnance Branch (OD) *89A Ammunition Stock Control and Accounting Specialist *89B Ammunition Specialist *89D Explosive Ordnance Disposal Specialist Quartermaster Corps Branch (QM) *92A Automated Logistical Specialist *92F Petroleum Supply Specialist *92G Food Service Specialist *92L Petroleum Laboratory Specialist *92M Mortuary Affairs Specialist *92R Parachute Rigger *92S Shower/Laundry and Clothing Repair Specialist *92W Water Treatment Specialist *92Y Unit Supply Specialist *92Z Senior Noncommissioned Logistician CMF 94 - Electronic Maintenance *94A Land Combat Electronic Missile System Repairer *94D Air Traffic Control Equipment Repairer *94E Radio and Communications Security Repairer *94F Computer Detection Systems Repairer *94H Test, Measurement & Diagnostic Equipment Support Specialist *94K Apache Attack Helicopter Systems Repairer *94L Avionics Communications Equipment Repairer *94M Radar Repairer *94P Multiple Launch Rocket System Repairer *94R Avionic and Survivability Equipment Repairer *94S Patriot System Repairer *94T Avenger System Repairer *94W Electronic Maintenance Chief *94Y Integrated Family of Test Equipment (IFTE) Operator and Maintainer *94Z Senior Electronic Maintenance Chief Branch Immaterial (not oriented to a branch) *00Z Command Sergeant Major Commissioned Officer & Warrant Officer MOS Officer MOS's are usually two numerical digits plus a letter (most of the time "alpha"). Letterless MOS's are ambiguous and have several specific MOS's within them. E.g. 62 contains 62A (Emergency Physician) and 62B (Field Surgeon). Warrant Officer MOS's (known as WOMOS) are three numerical digits plus a letter, except 09W who is not yet a WO. Officer Candidates *09R Cadet *09S Officer Candidate *09W Warrant Officer Candidate Infantry Branch *11A Infantry Officer Field Artillery Branch *13A Field Artillery Officer *131A Field Artillery Targeting Technician Air Defense Artillery Branch *14A Air Defense Artillery Officer *140A Command and Control Systems Technician *140E Air and Missile Defense (AMD) Tactician/Technician (Patriot Systems Technician) *140X Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Immaterial Aviation Branch *15A Aviation Officer *15B Aviation, Operations *15C Aviation, Intelligence *15D Aviation, Logistics *150A Air Traffic and Air Space Management Technician *150U Tactical Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (TUAV) Operations Technician (still classified at 350K until official transfer to Aviation Branch) *151A Aviation Maintenance Technician *152C OH-6 Pilot *152B OH-58A/C Pilot *152D OH-58D Pilot *152F AH-64A Pilot *152H AH-64D Pilot *153A Rotary Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *153B UH-1 Pilot *153D UH-60 Pilot *153DD UH-60 MEDEVAC Pilot *153E MH-60 Pilot *154C CH-47D Pilot *154E MH-47 Pilot *155A Fixed Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *155E C-12 Pilot *155F Jet Aircraft Pilot *155G O-5A/EO-5B/RC-7 Pilot Special Forces Branch *18A Special Forces Officer *180A Special Forces Warrant Officer Armor Branch *19A Armor Officer *19B Armor Officer in an Armor Slot *19C Cavalry Officer Corps of Engineers Branch *21A Engineer Officer *210A Utilities Operation and Maintenance Technician *215D Geospatial Information Technician (Old - Terrain Analysis Technician) Signal Corps Branch *25A Signal Officer *250N Network Management Technician *251A Information Systems Technician *254A Signal Systems Support Technician *255Z Senior Signal Systems Technician Judge Advocate General Branch *27A JAG Corps Attorney *27B Military Judge *270A Legal Administrator Military Police Corps Branch *31A Military Police Officer *311A CID Special Agent Military Intelligence Branch *35C Imagery Intelligence Officer *35D All Source Intelligence Officer *35E Counterintelligence Officer *35F Human Intelligence Officer *35G SIGINT/Electronic Warfare Officer *350F All Source Intelligence Technician *350G Imagery Intelligence Technician *350Z Attaché Technician *350K (150U) Tactical Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Operations (transferring to Aviation Branch in Summer 07) *351L Counterintelligence Technician *351M Human Intelligence Collection Technician *351Y Area Intelligence Technician *352N Traffic Analysis Technician *352P Voice Intercept Technician *352Q Morse Intercept Technician *352R Emanations Analysis Technician *352S Non Morse Intercept Technician *353T Intelligence and Electronic Warfare Technician Psychological Operations Corps Branch *37A Psychological Operations Officer *37X Psychological Operations Officer, Designated Civil Affairs Branch *38A Civil Affairs Officer *38X Civil Affairs Officer, Designated Adjutant General Branch *42B Personnel Systems Management Officer *42C Band Officer *420A Military Personnel Technician *420C Bandmaster Finance Branch *44A Finance Officer Chaplain Branch *56 Chaplain **56A Command and Unit Chaplain **56D Clinical Pastoral Educator Medical Department Branches *60A Operational Medicine *60B Nuclear Medicine Officer *60C Preventive Medicine Officer *60D Occupational Medicine Officer *60F Pulmonary Disease/Critical Care Officer *60G Gastroenterologist *60H Cardiologist *60J Obstetrician and Gynecologist *60K Urologist *60L Dermatologist *60M Allergist, Clinical Immunologist *60N Anestesiologist *60P Pediatrician *60Q Pediatric Sub-Specialist *60R Child Neurologist *60S Ophthalmologist *60T Otolaryngologist *60U Child Psychiatrist *60V Neurologist *60W Psychiatrist *61A Nephrologist *61B Medical Oncologist/Hematologist *61C Endocrinologist *61D Rheumatologist *61E Clinical Pharmacologist *61F Internist *61G Infectious Disease Officer *61H Family Medicine *61J General Surgeon *61K Thoracic Surgeon *61L Plastic Surgeon *61M Orthopedic Surgeon *61N Flight Surgeon *61P Physiatrist *61Q Radiation Oncologist *61R Diagnostic Radiologist *61U Pathologist *61W Peripheral Vascular Surgeon *61Z Neurosurgeon *62 Medical Corps Officer **62A Emergency Physician **62B Field Surgeon *63 Dental Corps Officer **63A General Dentist **63B Comprehensive Dentist **63D Periodontist **63E Endodontist **63F Prosthodontist **63H Public Health Dentist **63K Pediatric Dentist **63M Orthodontist **63N Oral and Maxillofacial Surgeon **63P Oral Pathologist **63R Executive Dentist *64A Veterinary Corps Officer *640A Veterinary Services Food Safety Technician *65 Medical Specialist Corps Officer **65A Occupational Therapy **65B Physical Therapy **65C Dietitian **65D Physician Assistant **65DM3 Aviation Physician Assistant **65X Specialist Allied Operations *66 Nurse Corps Officer **66B Community Health Nurse **66C Psychiatric/Mental Health Nurse **66E Perioperative Nurse **66F Nurse Anesthetist **66G Obstetrics and Gyneco **66H Medical-Surgical Nurse **66N Generalist Nurse **66P Family Nurse Practitioner *67 Medical Service Corps Officer **67A Health Services **67B Laboratory Sciences **67C Preventive Medicine Sciences **67D Behavioral Sciences **67E Pharmacy **67F Optometry **67G Podiatry **67J Aeromedical Evacuation *670A Health Services Maintenance Technician *70A Healthcare Administrator *70B Health Services Officer *70C Comptroller *70D Information Systems Manager *70E Patient Administrator *70F Human Resources Manager *70H Plans, Operations, Intelligence Training, and Security *70K Medical Logistics *70K9I Health Facilities Management Chemical Branch *74A Chemical, General *74B Chemical Operations and Training *74C Chemical Munitions and Materiel Management Transportation Branch *88A Transportation Officer, General *88B Traffic Management *88C Marine and Terminal Operations *88D Motor/Rail Transportation *880A Marine Deck Officer *881A Marine Engineering Officer *882A Mobility Officer Ordnance Branch *91A Ordnance Officer *890A Ammunition Technician *89E Explosive Ordnance Disposal *913A Armament Systems Maintenance Technician *914A Allied Trades Technician *915A Automotive Maintenance Technician *915E Senior Automotive Maintenance/Senior Ordnance Logistics Officer *919A Engineer Equipment Maintenance Technician Quartermaster Corps Branch *92A Quartermaster Officer *920A Property Accounting Technician *920B Supply Systems Technician *921A Airdrop Systems Technician *922A Food Service Technician *923A Petroleum Systems Technician CMF 94 - Electronic Maintenance *948B Electronic Systems Maintenance Technician *948D Electronic Missile Systems Maintenance Technician *948E Senior Electronics Maintenance Technician External links *MOS charts from United Stats Army PAMXXI (Personnel Authorizations Module) website Category:United States Army personnel MOS